I HATE MYSELF AND I WANT TO DIE
by Sajuuk
Summary: C'est le one shot d'un ami qui n'a pas osez publier alors n'hesitez pas à reviewer pour qu'il se mette à ecrire DRAMA ROMANCE avec Harry Potter et Hermione Granger ALLEZ HARCELER LE ! et surtout laisser vos adresse mail
1. I HATE MYSELF AND I WANT TO DIE

Ma c'est la vie !

AUTEUR : DESPERADUNE 

GENRE : trag hp/hg avec comédie musicale

DISCLAMER : le suicide peut tuer !

Rien a moi, je suis bénévole ; perso et lieu a JKR !

Les chansons sont de Nirvana sinon cela est signalé!

M'appartient la salle du sixième étage et l'histoire(et je ne dois pas m'en vanter)

SOURCE :observation de mes semblables et HP I,II,III,IV,V je veux le VI

BLABLA : ceci est ma première fic, je suis un gars, je suis en plein partiel, et je craque ! ! ! De plus la musique qui tourne sur ma chaîne n'est pas trop joyeuse !

Veuillez donc m'excuser pour ce texte !

Cela faisait longtemps que ce texte traînait sur un coin de mes livres de cours de biochimie, la matière s'y prêtant à souhait. Voici donc l'aboutissement de quelques heures de délire passées au lieu de bosser mes partiels où je vais me rétamer.

Merci a tous ceux qui auront le courage de lire ce texte, surtout après ne vous suicidez pas ou ne frapper le pauvre auteur sans talent que je suis.

GREETS : MARA POTTER ma bêta testeuse

Et comme ils disent dans deathly by : go go go

Jesus don't want me for a sunbeam 

_Sunbeams are never made like me_

_Don't expect me to cry,_

_For all the reasons you have to die_

_Don't ever ask your love of me_

_Don't expect me to cry_

_Don't expect me to lie_

_Don't expect me to die for me_

Il est 23h30 dans la tour des rouge et or, Harry est seul, du moins, il se sent seul, autour de lui, tout le monde dort. Mais il a besoin de s'isoler. Comme d'habitude, sa vie lui échappe. D'un coup de baguette, il raviva le feu dans la cheminée et regarda danser les flammes. Cela était une des rares choses qui le calmait. Même se planter des pointes de compas dans l'avant bras gauche n'avait pas réussit à le calmer.

Ces pensées revenaient toujours a la même chose ou plutôt a la même personne. Elle lui avait fait du mal, plus que tous deux ne l'auraient voulu, elle lui avait brisé le cœur, l avait anéanti ! Il s'était senti comme en présence d'un détraqueur. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines, il était toujours autant anéanti ! Après une fête bien arroser (gryffondors oblige), ils ne s'étaient plus contrôlés, laissant leurs pulsions primitives les diriger.

Il se représenta mentalement l'action, les courbes de son corps d'une perfection digne d'une déesse grec, ...

_NON ! ! !_ se mit-il à crier

Il se mit à pleurer, se haïssant mentalement, il ne devait pas se souvenir, cela faisait trop mal ! Il l'avait toujours aimé, il l'aimait toujours. Mais elle ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait, elle disait qu'elle l'avait aimé, mais qu'elle s'était rendu compte que son amitié était plus forte que son amour et qu'elle désirait qu'il reste des amis.

« Amis », le mot magique était lancé. Qu'est-ce que des amis ? Qu'est-ce que l'amitié ? Il n'avait de toute sa vie quasiment jamais eu d'amis. Pouvait-il se tromper sur ce qu'il ressentait ? N'était-ce que de l'amitié ?

Non, ce ne pouvait être cela. Il était déjà sortit avec des filles à Poudlard, et cela avait toujours été un fiasco. A chaque fois qu'il était heureux, tout partait en vrille.

Mais jamais ô grand jamais, il n'avait jamais ressentit cela pour une fille. Rien que le son de sa voix ou la vue de son ombre l'apaisait. Elle était comme lui, plus intelligente, elle pouvait tout faire. Elle était étrangère a se monde, incomprise, différente, à la fois aimée et détestée, surtout détesté ! Elle avait beaucoup souffert de sa différence que se soit chez les moldus ou ici, elle appartenait aux deux mondes mais aussi à aucun ! ! !

Elle était lui en version féminine. Peut-être était-ce la cause. Ils étaient attirés mais ne pouvaient être heureux ensemble.

I need a easy friend g besoin d'un ami facile 

_I do...with an ear to lend_ oui, avec 1 oreille à prêter

_I do...think you fit this shoe_ oui, je pense que tu rentre dans cette chaussure

_I do...wont you have a clue _oui, mais n'auras-tu pas une preuve

_I'll take advantage while_ j'en profiterai quand

_You hang me to dry_ tu me serreras fort dans tes bras

_But i can't see you every night_ mais je ne peux te voir tous les soirs

_Free_ librement

_I do_ oui

_I'm standing in your line_ je suis debout sur ton chemin

_I do...hope you have the time_ oui, j'espere que tu as le temps

_I do pick a number to_ oui, je prends un rendez-vous pour

_I do... keep a date with you _oui, fixer un rendez-vous avec toi

I need a easy friend 

_I do...with an ear to lend_

_I do...think you fit this shoe_

_I do...wont you have a clue _

_I'll take advantage while_

_You hang me to dry_

_But i can't see you every night_

_Free_

_I do..._

Ce fut Ron qui le retrouva le matin au coin du feu. Le visage d'Harry était grimaçant, tordu comme après ses cauchemars avec Voldemort, mais ce ne pouvait être cela, IL l'avait tué l'année dernière. Ces yeux étaient ouvert, les larmes avaient laissé des traces sur sa peau blanche. Dans ses yeux endormis, il aurait juré voir de la tristesse. Il aurait voulut le prendre dans ses bras, le consoler, mais surtout le laisser dormir. Il ne pouvait pas, il fallait qu'il le réveil.

Il le fit avec un pincement au cœur.

Quand Harry se réveilla, ce fut le visage de Ron qu'il vit en premier. Il lui sourit, mais parvint à discerner une pointe de peine et de compassion dans le regard de son ami.

Pauvre Ron, lui aussi avait souffert. Il revit la scène qui s'était dérouler 3 semaines plus tôt.

_Heu Xian, il faut que je... je te parle._

_ Kesako ? lui répondit la jolie gryffondor _

_ Heu... et bien voilà, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu ... pense de moi._

_ A quel point de vu ? _

_ Tous._

_ T'es 1 bon copain, ami de notre sauveur a tous (son altesse sérénissime Harry Potter), le meilleur gardien de tout Poudlard, t mignon,..._

_ Estceketuveutsortiravecmoi ? ? ? _dit-il rouge comme une tomate au mois d'août

_Répète. Est-ce que koi ?_

_Sortir avec moi_

Ron, écoute, ce n'est pas si simple. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, tu ne sais rien de moi, tu ne sais ce que je suis.

_Je t'aime pour ce que tu ais, pour ce que tu dégages comme aura._

_Justement, il est temps que tout le monde sache la vérité, je n'aurai plus besoin de me cacher ; je suis...LESBIENNE ! ! !_ Elle appuyât bien sur ce dernier mot et partit en courant.

Ron passa du blanc au violet pour finir de la couleur des rappeltouts de Neville et s'écroula dans un mini coma sous la déflagration de l'information.

Ce fut Harry qui l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

Aujourd'hui encore, il souffre pensa Harry.

_HARRY, tu dors ou koi ? ? ? Aller, a table !_

C'était la voix d'Hermione qui le tira de ses pensées. Hermione, sa plus fidèle alliée. Elle seul le comprenait, ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre comme un frère et une sœur.

Mais l'amour entre frère et sœur est interdit.

La voir lui déchirait les entrailles et lui faisait du bien. Sa présence était un cadeau, il se ressentait vivre, il se sentait en sécurité avec elle, ils rigolaient ensemble, mais leurs discussions étaient stériles et frôlaient le 0 kelvin.

Ils n'arrivaient jamais à parler, à se dire ce qu'ils ressentaient. Alors, ils s'écrivaient, dans leurs lettres, il y avait tout et rien, des révélations, des rêves, des histoires, mais surtout, il y avait cette phrase fatidique : Je veux que tu reste mon meilleur ami ! Par merlin, que cette phrase était dure à entendre, on aurait dit une reprise d'une chanteuse moldu qui lui donnait des boutons quand il entendait son nom.

Quand ses yeux se posaient sur ces mots, il avait envie de vomir, il voulait mourir. De toute façon, il allait mourir, l'homme était né pour mourir. Et maintenant que Voldie était mort, il n'avait plus de raison d'être et de plus, ce sera bientôt l'anniversaire.

Il savait que cela lui ferait du mal, il s'était juré de ne jamais lui faire de mal. C'était pour cela qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'il ressentait. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit la nature en fleur, c'était le printemps.

_Sell the kids for food_ vendre les enfants pour manger

_Weather changes moods_ le temps influence l'humeur

_Spring is here again _ le printemps est de retour

_Reproductive glands_ les glandes reproductives

He's the one c'est le seul Who likes all the pretty songs qui aime toutes les jolies chansons And he likes to sings along et qui aime chanter à l'unisson And he likes to shoot his gun et qui aime tirer au fusil But he knows not what it means mais il ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire Knows not what it means ne sais pas ce ça veut dire And i say aaaaah et je dis aaaaah   
We can have some more nous pouvons en avoir plus Nature is a whore la nature est une putain Bruises on the fruits des pourritures sur les fruits Tender age in bloom l'âge tendre en fleur 

Finalement, il descendit manger. La grande salle commençait à se vider. Hermione n'était pas là, elle était sûrement à sa recherche. Tant mieux, pensa-t-il, comme ça je ne l'aurais pas en face de moi, je ne penserais pas à elle, je n'aurais pas à me retenir de lui sauter dessus.

Il essaya de manger mais son estomac refusait la moindre miette.

C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore vint s'asseoir face à lui. Le directeur de Poudlard en gagea la conversation et une fois de plus, Harry lui mentit en lui disant que tout allait bien. Mais le vieux sorcier n'était pas dupe, il savait que Harry lui mentait, que son état ne s'améliorait pas avec le temps. Il connaissait l'objet de son tourment, mais même la plus grande magie n'aurait rien pu changer.

Harry n'en pouvait plus de cette discussion, il saisit la première excuse possible : cour de potions avec le professeur rogue.

Mais une fois sortit de la grande salle, il n'y alla pas et prit la direction de la tour Gryffondor ; désormais, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Il monta dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit et se remémora toute sa vie passée à côté des autres, de la vérité, de tout ce qu'il avait foiré.

Sa vie n'était que tristesse : il avait perdu son frère (ou sa sœur) jumeau à la naissance, ses parents avaient été tués par un fou sanguinaire avide de pouvoir alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, il avait vécut l'enfer chez les Dursley et son parrain s'était fait tuer sous ses yeux. Toutes les personnes qu'il avait aimé ou aimait, étaient soit mortes, loin de lui ou allaient le quitter.

Son choix était donc simple, il prit un parchemin et écrivit une lettre pour Hermione.

Une fois la lettre finie, il alla dans la chambre de la préfète, il déposa une enveloppe et partit son balai dans les mains.

Il avait décidé de faire un dernier tour avant de partir loin de ce monde.

I'm so happy je suis si heureux 

_Cos today i found my friends_ car aujourd'hui g trouvé mes amis

They're in my head ils sont dans ma tête 

_I'm so ugly_ je suis si moche

_But that ok cos so are you_ mais c pas grave car vous aussi

_We broke ours mirrors_ nous avons cassé nos miroirs

Sunday mornig dimanche matin Is everyday for all i care est comme les autres pour ce que j'en fais _And i'm not scared_ et je n'ai pas peur 

_Light my candles in a daze_ hébété j'allume mes cierges

_Cos i found god_ car g trouvé (censuré)

_I'm so lonely_ je suis si seul

_But that ok i shaved my head_ mais c pas grave, je me suis rasé la tête

_And i'm not sad_ et je ne suis pas triste

And just maybe et peut-être simplement I'm to blame for all i've heard c'est ma faute d'après ce que j'entends But i'm not sure mais je ne suis pas sûr I'm so excited je suis si excité I can't wait to meet you there je suis impatient de te retrouver là-bas But i dont care mais je m'en fou   
I'm so horny je suis si excité 

_That ok_ c pas grave

My will is good mes intentions sont bonnes I like you i'm not gonna crack je t'aime bien je ne vais pas cracker, I miss you i'm not gonna crack tu me manque I love you je t'aime 

I had kill you je t'ai tué

Hermione sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry aurait du être en cour. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui annonce la bonne nouvelle. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si distante avec lui, de ne pas lui avoir sauté dans les bras à chaque fois qu'elle en avait envie.

Elle n'avait jamais connu ce sentiment de bien être, de joie, de sécurité qu'en sa présence.

Si elle était la meilleur élève de Poudlard, en sentiment elle était nulle et méritait la mention T(troll). Elle ne savait comment expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait pour Harry, était-ce de l'amitié, de l'amour, de l'amour fraternel ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle avait tellement souffert dans son enfance qu'elle avait peur de souffrir à nouveau. Elle préférait souffrir maintenant que lorsqu'elle partira de Poudlard, et qu'elle ne reverra plus jamais Harry.

Maintenant, son état de panique lui indiquait que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Harry était de l'amour, un amour des plus purs !

Elle avait peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. C'était la première fois qu'un cour lui paraissait si long. Elle sortit la première de la salle de cour, elle avait raté sa potion et elle s'en moquait bien, pour l'instant, elle voulait juste voir Harry, elle se précipita en direction de la tour des Gryffondor.

Sa panique augmentait de façon exponentielle avec le temps, en effet, aucune trace d'Harry dans la tour, ni dans sa chambre. Sa chambre était rangée, tout était à sa place sauf la carte des maraudeurs et sa baguette magique.

Son regard se posa pour la première fois de toute sa scolarité à Poudlard sur une affiche d'origine moldu représentant un chanteur grunge mort, Kurt Cobain, et sur cette affiche, il y avait une date qui clignotait en rouge, 05/04/94. Elle ne put retenir un cri : l'on était le 04/04/04.

En pleur, elle fonça dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ce dernier était en trait de pleurer et de se moucher dans un mouchoir jaune à pois rouge. Elle imagina le pire en voyant le directeur dans cet état, lui qui normalement avait toujours le sourire au coin des lèvres et une solution a chaque problème. Elle se prit même à penser : « pas Harry, Malfoy, mais pas Harry ».

Elle se décida à parler la première et demanda à Albus ce qui se passait, ce dernier lui répondit allergie. Cela la rassura un peu car le pire ne c'était donc pas encore passé.

Elle mit Dumbledore au courant pour Harry et de la peur qu'elle avait. Ce dernier convoqua tous les profs, les préfets, et les préfets en chef.

Des groupes de recherches furent mis en marche, les fantômes participèrent aussi a la recherche (même Peeves). Ils parcoururent le château et tous les alentours pendant la journée, Dumbledore essaya même sans résultats de le localisé par un sortilège très puissant et complexe, le même qui leurs avaient permis de localiser Voldemort.

Hermione ne mangea pas et alla dans sa chambre. Elle se jeta sur son lit et se mit à pleurer. Elle pleura encore et encore, si bien qu'à la fin les larmes n'arrivèrent plus à couler. Elle cria et cassa tout ce qui lui passa à sa portée. Elle était trop fatiguée pour dormir. Elle se remémora encore une fois les derniers jours en espérant trouver les raisons de sa disparition. Le sommeil la surpris au milieu de ses réflexions et se fut un sommeil sans rêves, un immense trou noir.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle se rendit compte que les elfes de maisons étaient venus réparer sa chambre. mAis quelque chose clochait, sur sa table de nuit, il y avait une enveloppe, or hier, elle n'y était pas.

Elle la prit et reconnu l'écriture d'Harry.

Elle se dépêcha de l'ouvrir et en sortit une lettre et la carte des maraudeurs.

Elle voulut l'ouvrir pour localiser Harry, mais ne put y parvenir. Elle ouvrit alors la lettre.

« Hermione,

quand tu ouvriras cette lettre je ne serais peut-être plus d'ici, en effet je vais partir pour un long voyage et je sais que l'on se reverra un jour, du moins je l'espère. Sache que ce qui doit arriver arrivera, et cela personne n'y peut rien car à une vie sauvée, une autre doit mourir. Donc, quoi qu'il arrive ne te sent pas coupable car tu ne l'es pas, ceci est mon destin.

Je ne suis pas comme eux, mais je peux faire semblant, le soleil est partit mais j'ai une lumière, le jour est fini mais je m'amuse, je pense que je suis idiot ou tout simplement heureux.

Mon cœur est brisé mais j'ai de la colle, aide-moi à respirer et je le réparerai avec toi.

Viens comme tu es, comme tu étais, comme je veux que tu sois. Comme un ami, comme un ami, comme une vieille connaissance. Prend ton temps, dépêche-toi, le choix est tiens ne sois pas en retard, repose-toi, comme un ami, comme un vieux souvenir. Mais je te jure que je ne suis pas armé.

Ecorcher le soleil, s'endormir, disparaître. L'âme n'est pas chère, la leçon apprise, soulager la brûlure.

Paix Amour Empathie. »

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle entendit un déclic et qu'elle s'aperçut que la carte s'était ouverte.

Elle localisa tout de suite Harry, il était dans une salle secrète au sixième étage.

Dès qu'elle fut devant le tableau de MEDYR, elle prononça MARZIN. Le portrait pivota et découvrit le passage. Hermione fonça dans l'ouverture et vit Harry au milieu de la pièce. La pièce était plongé dans l'obscurité, et un unique faisceau de lumière passait par une petite lucarne.

Cet unique faisceau de lumière l'éclairait. Il était allongé par terre, la tête sur le côté, un drap de sang l'enveloppait. Hermione sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur Harry et cria « reparo corpus ». Aussitôt, la chair meurtrie des poignets se referma et dessina sur sa peau une fine cicatrice blanche.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et lui dit en souriant : _« salut, t'es venu pour le happy-end ? »_

Elle tomba à genoux a côté de lui et se mit à lui taper le torse tout en pleurant et en criant :

_« Pourquoi ? ? ? ? ? ? ?_

Il le faut, je ne suis d'aucune utilité dans ce monde ! Je ne suis qu'un intrus, un héros maudit que les gens s'arrachent ! Oui, j'ai tué le grand méchant loup, mais il m'avait déjà tué, je suis mort depuis l'âge de mes un ans ! J'ai accomplis ma mission, donc je m'en vais. Personne ne me pleurera de toute façon.

_ Tu ne peux pas mourir, tu ne dois pas mourir car tu es le survivant, donc, tu dois survivre, tu ne dois pas fuir._

_ J'en ai marre de survivre, je voulais vivre. Mais certains en ont décidé autrement. C'est trop tard, je pars._

_ NON ! Tu ne peux faire ça car ... je ... t'aime plus que je ne saurai m'aimer._

_ Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire. Tout le monde s'est déjà servi de moi. Je ne veux plus continuer comme ça. Mais tu dois déjà savoir ce que je ressent pour toi.. je ne te l'ai jamais caché moi._

_ J'était jeune, influençable, je craignait le regard des autres._

_ Tu as préféré ton bien être a notre amour, tu l'a encore fais ! _

_mais sache que je ne t'en veut pas car pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu te faire souffrir._

_ C'est ce que tu fais. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé, d'avoir profité de toi. Mais sache que je t'aime vraiment et prend cela pour ma preuve d'amour, je ne te laisserai pas partir tout seul._ Elle ramassa le couteau d'harry...

_ Non, je te l'interdit si tu m'aime. Si tu m'aime vraiment, tu dois vivre. Je n'étais qu'un pion sur l'échiquier du destin, et tour n'es pas encore venu, je l'ai vu._

Sache que la vie est un mystère, la mort un courant d'air. je ne fuis pas, je vais rejoindre les miens, ceux qui m'ont toujours aimé, ceux qui sont mort pour moi. 

Alors ne pleure pas ce soir. Je serais toujours là avec toi, ne me déçoit pas.

_Je les vois qui vienne me chercher, ils me souris tous, j'arrive ce ne sera plus long._

_Je t'aime hermione, pour une fois, prend ton temps avant de venir me retrouver..._

Sa voix faiblit et se tut dans un silence de mort.

Dans un effort, il se desserra de son étreinte, il la regarda dans les yeux, (les siens lui adressaient ce message : ne pleure pas), il s'approcha lentement de son visage, et l'embrassa. Il ferma les yeux pour toujours tandis qu'Hermione prolongea leur étreinte. Les dernières paroles qu'il entendit furent _je t'aime..._

The end

Perso j'aime pas la fin, mais est-ce déjà la fin ?

A Poudlard tout est possible ! qui peux sauver Harry, Dumbi, Fumsec,... ?

La fin vous appartient, à vous de finir l'histoire selon vos préférence.

Comme fin je voulais faire Harry mourrant dans les bras d'hermione, cette dernière sans voulant a mort, un peu comme dans Roméo et juliette, mais hermione ne pouvant mourir et du vivre avec la mort d'harry sur la conscience jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, vieille avec ses treize chats. lol

Avouez que je suis nul, j'en prendrai toute la responsabilité.

Personne n'a une bonne chanson pour la fin ? ? ?

J'aurai bien vu AMAZING GRACE a la cornemuse !


	2. Une vie pour une vie

Ma c'est la vie !

AUTEUR : PDG (Pôçible Dieuh G-nial actuel boss du salut nounou squad) 

GENRE : trag hp/hg avec comédie musicale

DISCLAMER : le suicide peut tuer !

Rien a moi, je suis bénévole ; perso et lieu a JKR !

Les chansons sont de Nirvana sinon cela est signalé !

M'appartient la salle du sixième étage et l'histoire(et je ne dois pas m'en vanter)

SOURCE :observation de mes semblables et HP I,II,III,IV,V je veux le VI

BLABLA : ceci est ma première fic, je suis un gars, je suis en plein partiel, et je craque ! ! ! De plus la musique qui tourne sur ma chaîne n'est pas trop joyeuse !

Veuillez donc m'excuser pour ce texte !

Cela faisait longtemps que ce texte traînait sur un coin de mes livres de cours de biochimie, la matière s'y prêtant à souhait. Voici donc l'aboutissement de quelques heures de délire passées au lieu de bosser mes partiels où je vais me rétamer. Petite note d'après partiels, g u mon semestre avec 11,41 ! Donc pour avoir vos exaltés, écrivez du HP juska 1H.

Merci a tous ceux qui auront le courage de lire ce texte, surtout après ne vous suicidez pas ou ne frapper le pauvre auteur sans talent que je suis.

GREETS : a mon mort perso

Et comme ils disent dans deathly by : go go go

Jesus don't want me for a sunbeam 

_Sunbeams are never made like me_

_Don't expect me to cry,_

_For all the reasons you have to die_

_Don't ever ask your love of me_

_Don't expect me to cry_

_Don't expect me to lie_

_Don't expect me to die for me_

Il est 23h30 dans la tour des rouge et or, Harry est seul, du moins, il se sent seul, autour de lui, tout le monde dort. Mais il a besoin de s'isoler. Comme d'habitude, sa vie lui échappe. D'un coup de baguette, il raviva le feu dans la cheminée et regarda danser les flammes. Cela était une des rares choses qui le calmait. Même se planter des pointes de compas dans l'avant bras gauche n'avait pas réussit à le calmer.

Ces pensées revenaient toujours a la même chose ou plutôt a la même personne. Elle lui avait fait du mal, plus que tous deux ne l'auraient voulu, elle lui avait brisé le cœur, l avait anéanti ! Il s'était senti comme en présence d'un détraqueur. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines, il était toujours autant anéanti ! Cela c'était passé 1 semaine auparavant, durant la nuit du 28/03 après une fête bien arroser (gryffondors oblige), ils ne s'étaient plus contrôlés, laissant leurs pulsions primitives les diriger.

Il se représenta mentalement l'action, les courbes de son corps d'une perfection digne d'une déesse grec, ...

_NON ! ! !_ se mit-il à crier

Il se mit à pleurer, se haïssant mentalement, il ne devait pas se souvenir, cela faisait trop mal ! Il l'avait toujours aimé, il l'aimait toujours. Mais elle ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait, elle disait qu'elle l'avait aimé, mais qu'elle s'était rendu compte que son amitié était plus forte que son amour et qu'elle désirait qu'il reste des amis.

« Amis », le mot magique était lancé. Qu'est-ce que des amis ? Qu'est-ce que l'amitié ? Il n'avait de toute sa vie quasiment jamais eu d'amis. Pouvait-il se tromper sur ce qu'il ressentait ? N'était-ce que de l'amitié ?

Non, ce ne pouvait être cela. Il était déjà sortit avec des filles à Poudlard, et cela avait toujours été un fiasco. A chaque fois qu'il était heureux, tout partait en vrille.

Mais jamais ô grand jamais, il n'avait jamais ressentit cela pour une fille. Rien que le son de sa voix ou la vue de son ombre l'apaisait. Elle était comme lui, plus intelligente, elle pouvait tout faire. Elle était étrangère a se monde, incomprise, différente, à la fois aimée et détestée, surtout détesté ! Elle avait beaucoup souffert de sa différence que se soit chez les moldus ou ici, elle appartenait aux deux mondes mais aussi à aucun ! ! !

Elle était lui en version féminine. Peut-être était-ce la cause. Ils étaient attirés mais ne pouvaient être heureux ensemble.

I need a easy friend g besoin d'un ami facile 

_I do...with an ear to lend_ oui, avec 1 oreille à prêter

_I do...think you fit this shoe_ oui, je pense que tu rentre dans cette chaussure

_I do...wont you have a clue _oui, mais n'auras-tu pas une preuve

_I'll take advantage while_ j'en profiterai quand

_You hang me to dry_ tu me serreras fort dans tes bras

_But i can't see you every night_ mais je ne peux te voir tous les soirs

_Free_ librement

_I do_ oui

_I'm standing in your line_ je suis debout sur ton chemin

_I do...hope you have the time_ oui, j'espere que tu as le temps

_I do pick a number to_ oui, je prends un rendez-vous pour

_I do... keep a date with you _oui, fixer un rendez-vous avec toi

I need a easy friend 

_I do...with an ear to lend_

_I do...think you fit this shoe_

_I do...wont you have a clue _

_I'll take advantage while_

_You hang me to dry_

_But i can't see you every night_

_Free_

_I do..._

Ce fut Ron qui le retrouva le matin au coin du feu. Le visage d'Harry était grimaçant, tordu comme après ses cauchemars avec Voldemort, mais ce ne pouvait être cela, IL l'avait tué l'année dernière. Ces yeux étaient ouvert, les larmes avaient laissé des traces sur sa peau blanche. Dans ses yeux endormis, il aurait juré voir de la tristesse. Il aurait voulut le prendre dans ses bras, le consoler, mais surtout le laisser dormir. Il ne pouvait pas, il fallait qu'il le réveil.

Il le fit avec un pincement au cœur.

Quand Harry se réveilla, ce fut le visage de Ron qu'il vit en premier. Il lui sourit, mais parvint à discerner une pointe de peine et de compassion dans le regard de son ami.

Pauvre Ron, lui aussi avait souffert. Il revit la scène qui s'était dérouler 3 semaines plus tôt.

_Heu Xian, il faut que je... je te parle._

_ Kesako ? lui répondit la jolie gryffondor _

_ Heu... et bien voilà, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu ... pense de moi._

_ A quel point de vu ? _

_ Tous._

_ T'es 1 bon copain, ami de notre sauveur a tous (son altesse sérénissime Harry Potter), le meilleur gardien de tout Poudlard, t mignon,..._

_ Estceketuveutsortiravecmoi ? ? ? _dit-il rouge comme une tomate au mois d'août

_Répète. Est-ce que koi ?_

_Sortir avec moi_

Ron, écoute, ce n'est pas si simple. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, tu ne sais rien de moi, tu ne sais ce que je suis.

_Je t'aime pour ce que tu ais, pour ce que tu dégages comme aura._

_Justement, il est temps que tout le monde sache la vérité, je n'aurai plus besoin de me cacher ; je suis...LESBIENNE ! ! !_ Elle appuyât bien sur ce dernier mot et partit en courant.

Ron passa du blanc au violet pour finir de la couleur des rappeltouts de Neville et s'écroula dans un mini coma sous la déflagration de l'information.

Ce fut Harry qui l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

Aujourd'hui encore, il souffre pensa Harry.

_HARRY, tu dors ou koi ? ? ? Aller, a table !_

C'était la voix d'Hermione qui le tira de ses pensées. Hermione, sa plus fidèle alliée. Elle seul le comprenait, ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre comme un frère et une sœur.

Mais l'amour entre frère et sœur est interdit.

La voir lui déchirait les entrailles et lui faisait du bien. Sa présence était un cadeau, il se ressentait vivre, il se sentait en sécurité avec elle, ils rigolaient ensemble, mais leurs discussions étaient stériles et frôlaient le 0 kelvin.

Ils n'arrivaient jamais à parler, à se dire ce qu'ils ressentaient. Alors, ils s'écrivaient, dans leurs lettres, il y avait tout et rien, des révélations, des rêves, des histoires, mais surtout, il y avait cette phrase fatidique : Je veux que tu reste mon meilleur ami ! Par merlin, que cette phrase était dure à entendre, on aurait dit une reprise d'une chanteuse moldu qui lui donnait des boutons quand il entendait son nom.

Quand ses yeux se posaient sur ces mots, il avait envie de vomir, il voulait mourir. De toute façon, il allait mourir, l'homme était né pour mourir. Et maintenant que Voldie était mort, il n'avait plus de raison d'être et de plus, ce sera bientôt l'anniversaire.

Il savait que cela lui ferait du mal, il s'était juré de ne jamais lui faire de mal. C'était pour cela qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'il ressentait. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit la nature en fleur, c'était le printemps.

_Sell the kids for food_ vendre les enfants pour manger

_Weather changes moods_ le temps influence l'humeur

_Spring is here again _ le printemps est de retour

_Reproductive glands_ les glandes reproductives

He's the one c'est le seul Who likes all the pretty songs qui aime toutes les jolies chansons And he likes to sings along et qui aime chanter à l'unisson And he likes to shoot his gun et qui aime tirer au fusil But he knows not what it means mais il ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire Knows not what it means ne sais pas ce ça veut dire And i say aaaaah et je dis aaaaah   
We can have some more nous pouvons en avoir plus Nature is a whore la nature est une putain Bruises on the fruits des pourritures sur les fruits Tender age in bloom l'âge tendre en fleur 

Finalement, il descendit manger. La grande salle commençait à se vider. Hermione n'était pas là, elle était sûrement à sa recherche. Tant mieux, pensa-t-il, comme ça je ne l'aurais pas en face de moi, je ne penserais pas à elle, je n'aurais pas à me retenir de lui sauter dessus.

Il essaya de manger mais son estomac refusait la moindre miette.

C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore vint s'asseoir face à lui. Le directeur de Poudlard en gagea la conversation et une fois de plus, Harry lui mentit en lui disant que tout allait bien. Mais le vieux sorcier n'était pas dupe, il savait que Harry lui mentait, que son état ne s'améliorait pas avec le temps. Il connaissait l'objet de son tourment, mais même la plus grande magie n'aurait rien pu changer.

Harry n'en pouvait plus de cette discussion, il saisit la première excuse possible : cour de potions avec le professeur rogue.

Mais une fois sortit de la grande salle, il n'y alla pas et prit la direction de la tour Gryffondor ; désormais, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Il monta dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit et se remémora toute sa vie passée à côté des autres, de la vérité, de tout ce qu'il avait foiré.

Sa vie n'était que tristesse : il avait perdu son frère (ou sa sœur) jumeau à la naissance, ses parents avaient été tués par un fou sanguinaire avide de pouvoir alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, il avait vécut l'enfer chez les Dursley et son parrain s'était fait tuer sous ses yeux. Toutes les personnes qu'il avait aimé ou aimait, étaient soit mortes, loin de lui ou allaient le quitter.

Son choix était donc simple, il prit un parchemin et écrivit une lettre pour Hermione.

Une fois la lettre finie, il alla dans la chambre de la préfète, il déposa une enveloppe et partit son balai dans les mains.

Il avait décidé de faire un dernier tour avant de partir loin de ce monde.

I'm so happy je suis si heureux 

_Cos today i found my friends_ car aujourd'hui g trouvé mes amis

They're in my head ils sont dans ma tête 

_I'm so ugly_ je suis si moche

_But that ok cos so are you_ mais c pas grave car vous aussi

_We broke ours mirrors_ nous avons cassé nos miroirs

Sunday mornig dimanche matin Is everyday for all i care est comme les autres pour ce que j'en fais _And i'm not scared_ et je n'ai pas peur 

_Light my candles in a daze_ hébété j'allume mes cierges

_Cos i found god_ car g trouvé (censuré)

_I'm so lonely_ je suis si seul

_But that ok i shaved my head_ mais c pas grave, je me suis rasé la tête

_And i'm not sad_ et je ne suis pas triste

And just maybe et peut-être simplement I'm to blame for all i've heard c'est ma faute d'après ce que j'entends But i'm not sure mais je ne suis pas sûr I'm so excited je suis si excité I can't wait to meet you there je suis impatient de te retrouver là-bas But i dont care mais je m'en fou   
I'm so horny je suis si excité 

_That ok_ c pas grave

My will is good mes intentions sont bonnes I like you i'm not gonna crack je t'aime bien je ne vais pas cracker, I miss you i'm not gonna crack tu me manque I love you je t'aime 

I had kill you je t'ai tué

Hermione sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry aurait du être en cour. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui annonce la bonne nouvelle. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si distante avec lui, de ne pas lui avoir sauté dans les bras à chaque fois qu'elle en avait envie.

Elle n'avait jamais connu ce sentiment de bien être, de joie, de sécurité qu'en sa présence.

Si elle était la meilleur élève de Poudlard, en sentiment elle était nulle et méritait la mention T(troll). Elle ne savait comment expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait pour Harry, était-ce de l'amitié, de l'amour, de l'amour fraternel ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle avait tellement souffert dans son enfance qu'elle avait peur de souffrir à nouveau. Elle préférait souffrir maintenant que lorsqu'elle partira de Poudlard, et qu'elle ne reverra plus jamais Harry.

Maintenant, son état de panique lui indiquait que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Harry était de l'amour, un amour des plus purs !

Elle avait peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. C'était la première fois qu'un cour lui paraissait si long. Elle sortit la première de la salle de cour, elle avait raté sa potion et elle s'en moquait bien, pour l'instant, elle voulait juste voir Harry, elle se précipita en direction de la tour des Gryffondor.

Sa panique augmentait de façon exponentielle avec le temps, en effet, aucune trace d'Harry dans la tour, ni dans sa chambre. Sa chambre était rangée, tout était à sa place sauf la carte des maraudeurs et sa baguette magique.

Son regard se posa pour la première fois de toute sa scolarité à Poudlard sur une affiche d'origine moldu représentant un chanteur grunge mort, Kurt Cobain, et sur cette affiche, il y avait une date qui clignotait en rouge, 05/04/94. Elle ne put retenir un cri : l'on était le 04/04/04.

En pleur, elle fonça dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ce dernier était en trait de pleurer et de se moucher dans un mouchoir jaune à pois rouge. Elle imagina le pire en voyant le directeur dans cet état, lui qui normalement avait toujours le sourire au coin des lèvres et une solution a chaque problème. Elle se prit même à penser : « pas Harry, Malfoy, mais pas Harry ».

Elle se décida à parler la première et demanda à Albus ce qui se passait, ce dernier lui répondit allergie. Cela la rassura un peu car le pire ne c'était donc pas encore passé.

Elle mit Dumbledore au courant pour Harry et de la peur qu'elle avait. Ce dernier convoqua tous les profs, les préfets, et les préfets en chef.

Des groupes de recherches furent mis en marche, les fantômes participèrent aussi a la recherche (même Peeves). Ils parcoururent le château et tous les alentours pendant la journée, Dumbledore essaya même sans résultats de le localisé par un sortilège très puissant et complexe, le même qui leurs avait permis de localiser Voldemort.

Hermione ne mangea pas et alla dans sa chambre. Elle se jeta sur son lit et se mit à pleurer. Elle pleura encore et encore, si bien qu'à la fin les larmes n'arrivèrent plus à couler. Elle cria et cassa tout ce qui lui passa à sa portée. Elle était trop fatiguée pour dormir. Elle se remémora encore une fois les derniers jours en espérant trouver les raisons de sa disparition. Le sommeil la surpris au milieu de ses réflexions et se fut un sommeil sans rêves, un immense trou noir.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle se rendit compte que les elfes de maisons étaient venus réparer sa chambre. Mais quelque chose clochait, sur sa table de nuit, il y avait une enveloppe, or hier, elle n'y était pas.

Elle la prit et reconnu l'écriture d'Harry.

Elle se dépêcha de l'ouvrir et en sortit une lettre et la carte des maraudeurs.

Elle voulut l'ouvrir pour localiser Harry, mais ne put y parvenir. Elle ouvrit alors la lettre.

« Hermione,

quand tu ouvriras cette lettre je ne serais peut-être plus d'ici, en effet je vais partir pour un long voyage et je sais que l'on se reverra un jour, du moins je l'espère. Sache que ce qui doit arriver arrivera, et cela personne n'y peut rien car à une vie sauvée, une autre doit mourir. Donc, quoi qu'il arrive ne te sent pas coupable car tu ne l'es pas, ceci est mon destin.

Je ne suis pas comme eux, mais je peux faire semblant, le soleil est partit mais j'ai une lumière, le jour est fini mais je m'amuse, je pense que je suis idiot ou tout simplement heureux.

Mon cœur est brisé mais j'ai de la colle, aide-moi à respirer et je le réparerai avec toi.

Viens comme tu es, comme tu étais, comme je veux que tu sois. Comme un ami, comme un ami, comme une vieille connaissance. Prend ton temps, dépêche-toi, le choix est tiens ne sois pas en retard, repose-toi, comme un ami, comme un vieux souvenir. Mais je te jure que je ne suis pas armé.

Ecorcher le soleil, s'endormir, disparaître. L'âme n'est pas chère, la leçon apprise, soulager la brûlure.

Paix Amour Empathie. »

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle entendit un déclic et qu'elle s'aperçut que la carte s'était ouverte.

Elle localisa tout de suite Harry, il était dans une salle secrète au sixième étage.

Dès qu'elle fut devant le tableau de MEDYR, elle prononça MARZIN. Le portrait pivota et découvrit le passage. Hermione fonça dans l'ouverture et vit Harry au milieu de la pièce. La pièce était plongé dans l'obscurité, et un unique faisceau de lumière passait par une petite lucarne.

Cet unique faisceau de lumière l'éclairait.

Il la regarda et lui dit

_« Alors, le spectacle te plais, t'es venu admirer ton œuvre ? _

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu délires !_

_ T'as pas compris ce qui ce passe, ni pourquoi ?_

_ J'en sais rien !_

_la grande Hermione Granger, miss je sais tout ne sais pas, c'est Severus qui va être content..._

_Harry, c'est pas drôle, arrête ce jeu tout de suite, viens avec moi a l'infirmerie._

Cela est inutile car je vais mourir, et c'est en partie grâce à toi qui m'as ouvert les yeux la semaine dernière. Tu t'es servie de moi, tu as tout brisé, tu as été égoïste. T u ne connaît pas le sens de #éprouver des sentiments#. Tu ne vis que pour toi.

_Toi non plus t pas un saint, tu te prends pour le centre du monde, tu n'as pas le droit de m'accuser de tous tes maux._

_Toi non plus tu n'as pas été clean avec moi, après le passage du train, tu mas ignoré, tu m'as blessé ! Et quand tu t'affichais avec tes amantes et amants devant moi, tu crois que je n'ai pas eu aussi envie de mourir ? Tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que je t'aimais !_

_ Toi m'aimer, mais je rêve ! Qui a joué avec moi la semaine dernière, quelle était l'excuse déjà, un flot hormonal trop puissant ou un état de manque ? Tu as pris du plaisir, tu t'es senti bien avoue-le ! _

_Tu ne réponds pas, c'est que tu sais que j'ai raison. Moi j'ai crut que tu m'aimais mais il n'en était rien, je n'étais qu'un pion, pas seulement pour toi, pour tout les autres, mais aujourd'hui, c'est le pion survivant Potter qui vont décider de sa vie et de la tienne !_

_Ashla kri stopef »_

Aussitôt le sort de pétrifiction made in magie noire et langue ancienne lancé, Hermione se retrouva dans l'incapacité de bouge, elle était debout, ses bras pendait le long de son corps, elle était consciente, mais ne pouvais rien exprimer.

« Hermione, puisque tu dis m'aimer, je vais te faire un cadeau, je vais te rendre immortelle, comme cela tu vivras pour moi et avec moi, je serais toujours dans tes pensées jusqu'à la fin des temps, voici mon cadeau, je te donne, une nouvelle vie. Tu retrouveras ta liberté de mouvement avec ma mort, mais en attendant, regarde bien ce qu'il va ce passer ! »

Il déchira le haut de sa robe de sorcier, puis le haut de celle d'Hermione, il colla son torse contre le sien, leurs peaux ne faisant plus qu'une. Il l'embrassa d'un baiser plein de haine et d'amour, puis la regardant dans les yeux il lança son incantation.

_« stupa as stupa, merzlota hickesta, xystoh stupqua tchen Hermione »_ une vie pour une vie, loi du destin, je te fais don de la mienne Hermione.

Soudain, ces yeux se vidèrent, et Hermione se sentit retrouver le contrôle de son corps. Harry ne s'effondra pas sur le sol, son corps s'était entouré d'une aura noire et rouge, lentement, au ralentit, comme une plume glissant dans le vent, son corps atterrit sur le carrelage glacé.

Il venait de mourir et Hermione venait de devenir immortelle. (Une vie pour une vie, tel est le prix.)

Quand ces yeux glissèrent sur son corps, elle ne pût retenir un cri, sur le torse d'Harry, comme des lettres de sang taillé à même la peau par un scalpel, elle vit son nom que le sort venait de marquer pour l'éternité.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle haletant, la panique la prenant.

Elle mit quelque seconde pour se rappeler où elle se trouvait.

Elle était dans sa chambre, dans son lit, elle sentit une présence réconfortante à ses côtés, elle se sentait bien, elle resserra l'étreinte de leurs bras. Il ouvrit les yeux et la fixa de ses yeux couleur émeraude.

Son rêve était prémonitoire, elle le sentait, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait, mais encore jamais avec une telle intensité.

Elle se décida à lui dire ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui dire.

Il lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, elle lui demanda de la serrer dans ces bras. Alors, sa bouche s'approcha de son oreille et elle lui dit _« je t'aime »_.

Puis elle l'embrassa, et la dernière chose que virent ces yeux avant de se fermer de bonheur fut la date du réveil, l'on était le lundi 29 mars.

MAIS PEUT-ON ECHAPPER A SON DESTIN ? ? ? ?

The end

Perso j'aime pas la fin, mais est-ce déjà la fin ?

A Poudlard tout est possible !

La fin vous appartient, à vous de finir l'histoire selon vos préférence.

Avouez que je suis nul, j'en prendrai toute la responsabilité.

Personne n'a une bonne chanson pour la fin ? ? ?

J'aurai bien vu AMAZING GRACE a la cornemuse !


End file.
